New day has come
by demon enhancer
Summary: What made Eriol's feeling change towards Tomoyo when she finally understood what a big mistake she has done. rated M for you know what.


**Eriol and tomoyo's pair was stuck in my mind for a long time, longer then I remember. So why not do a story, thats the solution I got from my sister. So here it is. I know the beginning and how this would go on but still not sure about the ending. Ya its rated "M" so there will be LEMONS, don't worry about that. So why not give a shot and read my story.**

**I know, I don't own any of the characters of ccs and would never want to own them. It woud be a BIG burdon for me to hold on to them anyway :P**

**

* * *

Chapter-1**

"So Eriol you are going huh…."

Eriol nodded to Sakura who was wrapped around by Li from the back.

"And I suppose it's no good asking when you'll be back?"

"No good at all, I am afraid. Only time will tell."

"I guess this is goodbye."

"Um I guess so Li"

"Sorry for not being able to go to the airport with you. All because of the stupid party we have to go to. I wish you Good luck Eriol."

"Bye!" Sakura waved her hand.

"Bye….." with that Eriol turned around and got into the car.

Soon Tomoyo joined him and sat beside Eriol.

"Sorry I am late Eriol." Tomoyo giggled.

But Eriol didn't say anything he was looking at his lap and his bangs covered his eyes.

"Eriol are you alright." Tomoyo smiled at him and put her left hand on top of his right which was resting on his lap.

But Eriol quickly took his hands from underneath her. She was shocked with that action. Then again more, when suddenly Eriol took her hand in his and tangled them tightly.

Eriol was really angry and was sad. Though he was hiding it, she could feel it. For some reason he was angry at her. Did she do something wrong? Tomoyo fell in a deep trance….

"I did not tell her my feelings"

"Huh?" Tomoyo suddenly broke away from her thoughts and was brought to reality.

"I did not tell her my feelings, Tomoyo."

"Then tell her!" Tomoyo giggled.

"What if she says NO?"

"She won't I promise."

"No girl in this world would say no to you."

"The sooner you say your feelings to her the sooner you would be able to hold her in your arms."

"I am afraid…. If she refuses I would be shattered."

"Hey I gave you my promise didn't I?" Tomoyo smiled at him.

"That's true."

They soon reached the airport.

"I guess this is goodbye Eriol." Tomoyo giggled standing in front of the entrance with Eriol in front, facing her.

Eriol then looked straightly at Tomoyo.

"Why are you so happy Tomoyo?" Eriol whispered with a flat tone.

"Eriol………. Aren't you happy you are finally going to meet her? The one you love and told me all about. I bet you will forget me when you meet her." Tomoyo joked and giggled at that.

When Tomoyo looked at Eriol she saw that his blue eyes locked glance with her purple ones. Eriol had a shocked and sad expression in his calm blue eyes.

"I would never forget you Tomoyo." And with an angry grown he looked away from her.

"And remember that!" He slammed.

"Eriol……." Tomoyo was surprised with the action that he showed.

Eriol was acting so strange. He never acted like this before especially not with her. He was never so straight to her.

"Don't you get it Tomoyo?" Eriol again looked at her.

"Get what Eriol?" Tomoyo asked with confusion.

"God Damn it Tomoyo!!"

Eriol seized Tomoyo's waist, roughly pulling her close to his body.

"Eri..."

"How could you not know?" He growled.

Tomoyo fought the urge to collapse underneath his intense stare but failed miserably.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked with a crooked voice.

"What's not to understand Tomoyo?" Eriol tightened his grip on her waist and inched his face towards Tomoyo's.

"The girl who completes me, fills my every dream, conquered my whole mind, hungry for her sight, makes me crazy, makes me want her, touch her, feel her, love her, makes me go hard is…..

He paused.

……no other than the girl who in my arms."

"Eri……"

She was cut off again but this time with his mouth on hers.

Eriol loosened the grip on her waist and his hands snaked up to her shoulders holding her tightly in that spot.

Eriol deepened the kiss by putting pressure in it. He licked her lower lip, parting it with the upper one. His tongue entered Tomoyo's cavern sliding along with her own.

Tomoyo shuddered at this. After a little bit of pleasure Eriol broke the kiss. His eyes slowly opened and looked straightly at Tomoyo to get any answer from her.

Tomoyo was shocked at this. She never kissed anyone before; it was all new to her. Moreover Eriol was her first kiss. She did not know what to do or how to react. She liked it a lot but it does not explain anything. She never saw Eriol in that way. She was confused about her feelings towards Eriol. What should I do?

Tomoyo quickly looked away from that intense stare.

After a minute or so he let go of her.

"I guess I got your answer." He whispered to her.

"Tomoyo you were wrong." He suddenly accused her.

"I told her my feelings but…but…."

"You promised me that no girl in this world would say no to me didn't you?"

"Damn it! I didn't want other girls I just wanted her!"

"She is my life an angle that makes me smile and fills my life."

"My heart is shattered. How am I suppose to live without her, tell me that Tomoyo?"

"You were wrong Tomoyo!"

"But you know what…."

He paused

"…… I still love you."

He looked at Tomoyo one last time.

"Tomoyo, she is beautiful truly amazing."

"She changed my life and I am hungry and always will be for her."

Then he turned around and started to walk towards the entrance.

Tomoyo watched him walk away from her but she didn't stop him. She just stared at him until he disappeared from her sight.

"Eriol………." She whispered to herself. But he did not look back nor heard her.

"_**A new day has come….I was waiting for so long……. For a miracle to come……Everyone told me to be strong…. No more don't shade a tear……."**_

* * *

**I know this sucks big time but hey you cun't blame me of being a beginner. Somehow if you did like my work I would definitely put on the next chapter. You just have to do a tincy little job "REVIEW". I won't update until I am satisfied, with the reviews I mean. Anyway the last paragraph is a part of a song by Celine deon.**


End file.
